Taken to the Unknown
by Anime Forever999
Summary: Sequel to 'The End is Only the Beginning'. Tsuna and his guardians start their journey in Italy, the advanced training begins and Tsuna sees it is not as easy as he thought it would be. Things start taking an unexpected turn when he find that there is a hidden tradition he must follow to truly become the next boss.
1. Our Memories

**AN: Hey! I hope you like this story, if you haven't already, please go check out the prequel 'The End is Only the Beginning'. ;)**

* * *

**Our Memories**

Tsuna closed the door to his room and walked down the hallway with a small smile on his face. He fiddled with the cuff of the sleeve of his black, pin striped suit as he strolled; it had been a full year since he had been made to wear those stiff suits, a full year since he had arrived in Italy. He looked around the extravagant hallway and chuckled, 'I remember on the first day here, I got lost immediately and Hayato ran around the whole mansion looking for me. I'm glad he didn't blow anything up.'

He strode down the halls, taking all the memories that came with them from the past years; the fights, the parties, the games and the training.

Tsuna shivered, he hated the training, 'it brings back so many memories, like how after the first week of being here, the training wasn't much harder than the training I got at home; so I thought it would be easy if I got used to it.' He took a turn, waving at a maid that passed, 'but as if he was reading my mind, Reborn told me they made the first week easy on purpose, so we could get used to that amount of training and could eventually move onto harder stuff. After that, the training just got tougher and tougher; I was surprised I lasted more than a month!'

He pushed open a big set of doors and came face to face with the garden; he stopped for a moment to look at all the different plants presented to him.

'I remember when Takeshi almost had a nosebleed here because Kyoya suddenly cut his hair after two months of the trip, claiming that it was getting in the way of his eyesight so it would hinder his training. He almost looked like how he did in the future but younger and I have to admit, he is good looking.'

He decided to take a detour from his journey and started down the vast garden path that led deep into a forest that surrounded the estate.

'Takeshi had a training accident on the second month too; it was really gruesome since there was a lot of blood.' The brunette cringed at his memory for a moment before continuing down the path, loving the feel of the sun rays on his back. 'He got hit in the face by an experimental training machine; Kyoya went mad and would've beat Giannini to death if it wasn't for Takeshi stopping him. Although it wasn't that serious, he still has a scar on the right side of his chin, much like the ten year later version of him did.'

Tsuna came to the edge of the forest and looked out over the town of Sicily in-front of him, he sat down next to a tree and leant on it; he checked his watch to see that he still had an hour left before he was told to meet his tutor so he decided to get lost in his memories.

'On about the third month, Mukuro and Chrome told us they were finally together, I was very happy about that since I knew Mukuro wanted to ask her but didn't act on his thoughts but at least he did it in the end.' He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of the wind wash over his skin and ruffle his soft hair. 'Chrome has gotten more bold because of their relationship too so that's good.'

He yawned as he leant more of his weight onto the tree, his eyes still snapped shut, 'Even though we've been here for more than a year, none of us have been on a proper mission, except for Ryohei, he was sent on one near the end of the fifth month here since he was really improving. But it ended in disaster; although he completed the task, he was sent to hospital in a critical condition; he had almost died.' Tsuna opened his eyes and watch the leaves on the trees, 'Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san were worried and they shouldn't have to feel that way. I need to take better care of my friends, boss or not.'

He watched one leaf fall to the ground next to his outstretched legs, 'that's not all that happened, Lambo got kidnapped a few months ago, although nothing happened to him, he now acts more mature than a ignorant 5 year old. Although it's unfair to him, I think it's safer this way now since he is involved in the mafia.'

He picked up the leaf and examined it; checking his watch he sighed before standing, the leaf still in hand.

'All of my guardians have changed, like Hayato's temper has cooled plenty, he doesn't threaten to blow up anyone that looks at him or me in the wrong way anymore.' He twirled the leaf as he made his way back down the path, 'he told me where he went on the day of graduation and I really do hope he asks Haru out soon before she goes ballistic on him for taking too long.'

He made his way back into the building waving at the patrolling guards, 'Takeshi also told me where he went at graduation and I laughed for 15 minutes straight at what Kyoya did. It's still quite funny to see them there days since their relationship hasn't changed much.'

The leaf was still between his fingers when he reached his destination; he checked his watch, 'right on time'.

He waited for three seconds before knocking, 'yep, this past year has definitely been a roller coaster ride.' The response was almost immediate, "come in Tsunayoshi," a small but stern voice that he had come to know very well called from the other side of the door. He pushed open the big oak doors and stepped into the office of the Ninth.

Shutting the doors behind him, he looked up to see many faces; first there were his own guardians, then there were Nono's guardians, Nono himself and his very own tutor, Reborn.

His hands were by his sides, the leaf clutched tightly in one of them, 'this talk is going to be serious.' Nono gestured for him to sit so he took the empty seat that was probably saved for him between his storm and rain guardians. His brown eyes locked with the elder boss', his face serious, "there is something you all need to know."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked it, please follow, favourite and/or review! Also, please check out my other stories! XD**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Here's the second chapter, hope you like it, it's not much tho :/**

Thank you: **Seithr-Kairy, InjiEmrys, Love-is-Cyanide, arinesilva, Zeyra K and devilhuntermistress **for favouriting.

Thank you: **mariafranciscaj, MaryElisabeth, kiieyeol1991, CreativeJustice, Love-is-Cyanide, arinesilva and Zeyra K **for following.

**No reviews so no replies :'(**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

"There is something you all need to know." Nono stated, Tsuna and his guardians waited intently for him to continue, "as you all may know, there are a few test or ceremonies that a boss must pass in order to fully take over the Vongola." Tsuna and his guardians nodded simultaneously, "well there is one ritual that no one other than the boss and his guardians know about."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, 'so basically I have to go through another crazy adventure, yay me.' He deadpanned in his thoughts, "then why am I here?" Reborn asked quite eager to learn more about the situation.

"Well Reborn, you are a special case, you know as much about Vongola as the next boss knows and you are completely trusted by the both of us so I thought it would be ok to tell you."

The toddler took in the information before nodding at him to continue, Reborn had grown around three times the normal rate over the year and looked like he was about 10 and he came up to Tsuna's waist.

"What is the ceremony?" Hayato asked, anxious to know, Nono shared a look with his own guardians before nodding, "you have to meet Primo."

The young brunet scrunched up his face in confusion, "but we have already met Primo," the boss nodded, "yes I know, but you need to meet him in person. Since Primo didn't think the family was going to last this long he set up a rule where each boss had to meet him in person." There was a pause before the young teen's eyes widened in realization, "does that mean we're going to..." his sentence trailed off but Nono finished it off for him.

"Yes, you're going to travel back in time."

* * *

Tsuna was frozen in disbelief as the others proceeded to drag him to the lab.

He finally snapped out of his stupor when they entered, "wait! How are we going to get sent to the past anyways?" He asked, desperate to get out of the situation, Ninth turned to the teen with a small smile on his lips, "In past years, we had to use a great deal of flame voltage, but with some tweaking from Giannini, Spanner and Shouichi, we have found a way to send you back with the ten year bazooka alone. However, you will have to go one by one and we cannot assure that you will all appear in the same place but that is just something you are going to have to deal with."

His tone was serious and Tsuna felt helpless, "but I don't want to go," he whined childishly, grabbing at his hair as he was withdrew back to the no-good Tsuna he was once called before.

A sharp kick to the shin made him yelp, he looked down to see Reborn, "don't be such a baby Tsuna, if you don't do this you won't be able to become boss. Do you really want to give up all you have worked for, all your guardians have worked for in the past year?" Tsuna stared helplessly at his tutor before hardening his gaze and shaking his head with zeal. Reborn smirked, "good, after all, I don't raise weak students." He smirked out making Tsuna chuckle.

Nono watched the scene with a certain softness in his eyes, 'this boy will do many great things for this family, more than he's already done.'

The older boss cleared his throat to get their attention, "alright, the procedures are all ready and taken care of, we'll send the eight of you now starting with Tsunayoshi-kun, but there will have to be a five minute interval between you or something may go wrong."

Tsuna froze, "wait, does that mean Reborn's not coming with us?" He asked hesitantly, Nono nodded sharply, an apologetic look on his face, "but-"

"Tsuna," Reborn interrupted, Tsuna turned to face his tutor, "you need to get Primo's approval of your leadership, you'll be staying there for one month so don't do anything stupid ok? We will keep in contact through your rings, we can call you but you can't contact us." Tsuna nodded unwillingly, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

He stepped up and they brought the purple bazooka towards him, "watch your landing Tsuna-kun and be safe," Shouichi warned him. The brunet nodded at his instructions and waited to be hit, his eyes wandered to his tutor who quietly said the words, "do it with your dying will, Tsuna," with a small smile before everything was overtaken by darkness.

* * *

Tsuna felt warm when he woke, he was lying on something soft and there were hushed noises around him, an eye peeked open to scout the area only to snap shut again due to the light. After waiting for a moment he reopened his chocolate brown eyes and was met with bright sky blue ones that he felt were familiar with but didn't fully quite recognize.

"_oh, you're awake!"_ he nodded at the Italian the man spoke. He took more time to analyze the man standing by the bed he was lying in before gasping, 'Primo, he's Primo!' he thought frantically as he forced himself to keep his face calm.

"_Excuse me, but how long have I been asleep for?"_ Tsuna asked his ancestor as politely as he could, Primo smiled at him, "you can speak Japanese if you're more familiar with it, everyone in the mansion can speak it so you'll be fine." Tsuna nodded and waited for him to continue, "you've been out for about an hour."

Tsuna nodded calmly as he freaked out on the inside, 'Hiieee that means the others must be here by now.'

Unbeknownst to him, Primo was assessing him carefully, 'he seems a bit too calm, almost as if it's forced,' being the kind man he was, Primo decided to overlook the young man's attitude and let him in on a piece of information. "Just in case you were wondering, your friends are waiting for you outside," Tsuna let his mask slip for a second and he let out a relieved sigh before smiling brightly.

He was about to say something more when he heard voices from outside the door, "I can't wait anymore! Let me in to see Tsuna-sama!" he almost chuckled at Hayato's loud voice and constant threatens, 'I guess his temper hasn't calmed that much, huh?'

"Shut up, herbivore before I bite you to death." Tsuna laughed uneasily as Kyoya's voice drifted through the door, 'they're going to break something, I just know it.'

The brunet decided he had enough lazing around and got out of the bed shakily, "are you sure you want to do that? When we found you, you were bleeding severely from your head." Primo stated cautiously as he held his arms out ready to catch the unstable boy, Tsuna brought up a hand and lightly touched the sore spot on his head, 'so much for a careful landing,' he thought.

The older man offered him help as he made his way to the door but he shook his head, "I am fine, thank you." He said as he swung open the door causing the ruckus to stop. His guardians immediately came to his aid and he accepted Hayato's help by leaning on the other slightly, he gave a small smile to his guardians and checked them for any injuries. Sighing with relief when he saw none present he turned back to his ancestors and saw all seven of the first generation there giving them all odd looks.

"It's nice to finally meet you all in the flesh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and these are my guardians," he said sweeping his hand over the general direction his guardians stood. By the tone of his voice, his guardians knew that they were getting to the serious buisness and had no time to mess around.

Primo nodded in understanding, "nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun, my name is Giotto Vongola and these are my guardians, it's nice to finally meet the tenth generation." Tsuna's jaw almost dropped but he kept up his calm demeanour with his guardians following his lead.

He noticed a hint of disappointment in Giotto's eye's when they didn't react to his words; he almost flinched though when a familiar voice called out to him, "SAWADA, WE ARE EXTREMELY BEING CALLED!" The brunet's eyes widened slightly, he didn't expect a call this soon but it did make sense that they would see if they were all OK.

He nodded at Ryohei who handed him his ring; the first generation stared in awe as a hologram appeared from said accessory. It was Reborn, "Tsuna, are you all together?" he nodded, the pain in his head coming back momentarily, "have you met the first generation yet?" Tsuna nodded once more. Reborn scrutinized him before speaking again, "if you're in pain you should say so you idiot," all eyes turned to Tsuna as he blushed scarlet, "R-reborn, why would you say that? I'm perfectly fine!" he said wincing slightly.

The child smirked, "don't push yourself, ask Ryohei to heal you," he said before cutting the connection.

Tsuna sighed and handed back the ring to Ryohei who was already warming his flame, he looked over to the first generation and gave them a smile, "we have a lot to explain," he said simply, happy with the simultaneous nods he got as answers.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked it and if you havent already, please follow, favourite and/or review!**

**Please go check out my other stories too!**


End file.
